The Aftermath
by scififanx
Summary: My version of what happened after the lucifractor!


A purple glow exploded through the dusty quiet streets of Whitechapel. Apart from the eerie glow everything still seem to be intact, people in their homes hadn't even realised any of the events that had occurred that night and carried on with their usual friday night routines. The only thing that seemed to have obtained an amount of damage was one very old building in the center of town.

In the mist dust and rubble that was once this building, purple smoke started to slowly pour itself out of a circular object that had been the cause of everything that had just happened. The smoke started to swirl itself through the destroyed building, like a snake looking for it prey, untill it came upon an unconsious form of a boy around the age of the smoke started to seep inside of the boy two vampires suddenly flashed to the sight of the building.

"Ethan" shouted the female vampire "Benny, are you there". She tuned herself into her well-defined vampire hearing and heard nothing not even a heartbeat. Panic started to seep in "it's a big building maybe I need to look around before I can hear them" she thought, trying to keep herself calm.

"Sarah the effects of the Lucifractor are still going to be present we need to go and escape together before we weaken" informed the male vampire rolling his eyes.

Sarah's eyes turned a yellow colour as she hissed at him. She couldn't believe she had made her leave without Ethan and Benny. He promised that they would be ok and now she couldn't find them. "Look Jessie we both know that you don't want to be here now that you've got what you wanted so just go and I'll find them on my own"

"Fine" Jessie hissed before flashing off.

Suddenly Sarah heard coughing coming from the far corner. She could also clearly hear a clear strong heartbeat, relief flooded through her as she flashed over to the far corner leaving a trail of dust behind her. Sarah urgently started to shout "Ethan, Benny, is that you, are you there". "Please say that you can hear me" she thought worriedly.

"Cough, cough, Sarah, cough" said a croaky voice "is that you"

Sarah flashed towards the voice "Ethan" Sarah exclaimed.

Ethan's dark hair was covered in dust as he stumbled over bits of rock making his way over to Sarah. She quickly ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You ok" they both asked in union. This brought a smile to their faces.

Ethan winced as he lifted his arm, it looked like it had been bent at an odd angle. "I I think my arms broken" he said painfully.

Sarah quickly made a makeshift sling out of her scarf and carefully made sure that his arm was supported, that should hold out untill we get to Benny's house, his grandma would be able to put it right. Suddenly she remembered that Benny was still in here somewhere."Ethan we need to find Benny."

Ethan's expression turned to worry, his best friend was still in this. Sarah tuned into her vampire hearing agin and could hear a faint heartbeat coming from further in the building. "This way" she said pulling him along.

"Benny can u hear me" Ethan shouted. They both stopped to listen, apart from the heartbeat that Sarah could hear there was silence. They glanced at each other worriedly before continuing on. Suddenly Ethan's hand stopped Sarah in her tracks.

"Is that a foot" Ethan exclaimed. Sarah looked towards the direction that he was pointing saw what he saw and without another word spoken they both ran.

A huge piece of brick wall was leaning unsteadily against another piece of standing wall that was threatening to fall at any second. Their friend Benny lay sprawled unconscious under the dangerous leaning wall. His foot stuck under the bottom part of the leaning wall.

"Quick Ethan when i lift the wall you pull him out ready on one, two, three" Sarah said as she slowly lifted the wall. The other wall supporting it creaked loudly."Hurry" she said urgenly.

Ethan quickly grabbed his friends good leg and carefully pulled him out. As soon as he was out the other wall gave out and Sarah had to drop the wall due to the weight.

"Benny" Ethan exclaimed shaking his friend, trying to get him to respond. Benny remained silent. Sarah placed a hand on his sholder.

"Come on lets just get him to his grandma's" Sarah said gently taking him from Ethan and carring him on her sholder. then grabbing Ethan's good hand they flashed off.

As soon as they left a shaddowy figure emerged from the shadows. "So they think they've stopped me we'll soon see about that". At that Stern turned and left.


End file.
